Her Happy Ending
by EvilRegalAgent
Summary: Quick little thing. Four words: Church, Wedding, Evil Queen. That is all. Give it a chance please and let me know what you think. One-shot turned into a multi-chapter.


**A/N: Hi guys! Quick one-shot. I had to get it out otherwise it would have bugged me. Also this helped get rid of my writer's block so I'll post new chapters for 'Open My Eyes' and 'Once' as soon as I've finished them. **

**Cover image I found on the internet, regular old google, so if it's yours please tell me so that I can credit you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any characters herein. I just borrowed them for a bit so that I can have a little fun :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She stands in her study, a glass of cider in her hand, her third one that day. In the background she hears church bells chime, their cheerful ringing making her sick with their happiness. She downs her cider, savouring the burn as it travels down her throat.

Realising her glass is empty, she lets out a disgusted noise, no amount of alcohol will drown out her emotions today. She sets her glass down firmly, forcing herself to not throw it across the room as she had with another a few hours before. Looking at her reflection, her face becomes a mask of disgust, she has tear tracks marring her tanned cheeks, her eyes have heavy bags under them (the result of not having a good nights sleep in eight months), her hair (usually perfectly coifed and without a hair out of place) is messy and tangled.

She hangs her head, her mind accepting the fact that once again her happy ending has been ripped away from her. Yet within, her heart is screaming obscenities at her, yelling at her to not give up. She listens to her heart, however black and scarred it is, it has never led her astray. "_No!_" she says out loud, silencing her traitorous mind.

Snapping her fingers she is immediately engulfed in purple smoke. When it clears she is dressed in a tight, black dress, a plunging V-neck, showing off what she _knows_ to be her best assets. Her hair is once again perfectly coifed, gone are the tangles. Her make-up perfectly applied, effectively covering up the bags under her eyes. Her lips, red as blood, pull into a smirk, there is _no way_ she is going to be ignored.

With a smile on her face she disappeared in a swirl of smoke. With another puff of smoke she appeared on the steps of Storybrooke's church, she could hear the service inside. Quietly she slipped in through the doors. Nobody noticed her entrance, not even the priest conducting the ceremony.

She watched the 'happy' couple by the altar. The groom wore a simple black and white tuxedo, Regina scoffed at the puppy-dog expression prevalent on Neal's face , it made her feel ill. The bride however looked stunning, in a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, baring her well-toned back and clinging to all the right places before flaring out slightly at the hips, her golden hair falling in soft curls around her beautiful face. The make-up was soft, the only pop of colour was her red lipstick and the sapphire blue clip holding her veil to her hair. Her heart skipped a beat when she allowed her eyes to devour the beautiful blonde.

She watched the ceremony and she looked at the 'innocent' Snow White, a giddy smile glued onto her face. Regina let out another disgusted sound, the pixie-haired brunette, always the optimist, forever believing Neal to be the Saviour's True Love. Oh, how wrong she was!

She remembered back to when Neal first proposed to Emma. It was in Granny's Diner and Regina had the unfortunate luck of being there and witnessing everything. The two idiots were there too, indirectly forcing Emma to accept Neal's proposal. Regina ad stormed out a few minutes later, unaware of the pained look that crossed the blonde's face as the door slammed shut. '_All those nights' _Regina thought to herself as she walked home quickly _'were obviously just a little fun for the Saviour, just a way to get off, it didn't mean anything to her.' _Regina's eyes had been brimming with tears.

Skip forward a few months and she remembered how excited Henry was for the wedding. He'd asked his brunette mother to help him with choosing his suit but she declined. It was way too painful for her to bear.

The one phrase she had been waiting for snaps her out of her miserable thoughts. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined together in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said. No one spoke.

Regina started walking forward, her black fuck-me heels clicking on the church's marble floor. Everyone turned to see, their faces paling when they saw the Evil Queen. Smirking slightly, she carried on walking down the aisle, eyes fixed on the beautiful bride. The priest didn't dare to keep the ceremony going, too scared for his life. She walked up to the altar and said quietly enough that only the priest, Neal, Emma and the front row of the church could hear, "I object." it was those two words that sent Snow into a fit. "No! You will not ruin her wedding as you ruined mine! Carry on with the wedding!" she commanded. "I suggest you don't listen to her dear. You know what will happen if you disobey me." Regina said in a quiet, yet threatening tone. The priest happily agreed, knowing that if he went on he would die, or worse.

Emma watched all this, her mouth agape. "Close your mouth dear, you're going to catch flies." Regina said, placing a finger beneath the blonde's chin and shutting it closed. "You... You came..." Emma whispered.

"Of course I did dear. Do you really think I would let you marry this... _Idiot_?" Regina said with a soft smile.

"Hey!" Neal protested. Emma returned the smile with one of her own.

"You came." she repeated.

"Oh _shut up_ and kiss me you idiot." Regina said stepping closer. Emma smiled before throwing her arms around the brunette's neck and pulling her in for a kiss. In the background Snow fainted and Ruby laughed, "Pay up!" she said and held her hand out to Hook, who grumbled and slapped a couple hundred dollar bills into Ruby's hand. The wolf grinned, she _knew _there was something between the two women, not to mention her wolf senses telling her there was.

"Marry me 'Gina." Emma whispered against her True Love's lips.

"Yes." Regina whispered back before pulling her True Love into another kiss.

She will make sure _no one_ takes away her happy ending, _no one_ will destroy her happiness. She will guarantee it, _if it is the last thing she'll do._

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Should I carry on or is it better as a one-shot? Please leave me reviews, they are like crack to a fanfic writer :) **


End file.
